A need exists for a masterbatch formed of a rubber composite with a high silica content.
A need exists for a rubber composition that can be made into a tire formed using an emulsion styrene butadiene rubber process.
A need exists for a pretreated silica having two, or three silanes coupled to the silica which can then added to the rubber formulation for stronger coupling and reduced presence of sulfur in the final formulation.
A need exists for an improved tire has excellent wet skid resistance, excellent grip performance on a dry road surface, and excellent abrasion resistance which can be made with the high loaded silica wet masterbatch of the present invention.
The present embodiments meet these needs.